Mermaid Knight/Meryl
Meryl is a friendly Mermaid Knight. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "It's very difficult to swim in a full suit of armor, isn't it...?" "We are the soldiers of the mermaid tribe... Naturally, I have confidence in my combat skills." "I frequently compete against the Harpy Knight. She exceeds me in agility, but my strength is superior." "I want to improve my skills further and join the Queen's royal guard..." "Humans are our enemies, so prepare yourself...!" "Witness a Mermaid's sword technique...!" "In order to become a royal guard, I must have high magical powers... I also need to be able to use singing and ocean skills." "El will become the next Queen. She has received a sophisticated royal eduction from the current Queen." "San Ilia will soon be ours. I admire the castle town's waterways..." "You will become rust on this sword!" "I'll give you this magic stone..." (+1 Rushing Blue Water Stone) "I'll give you this money..." (+ 1750G) "I'll give you these eyedrops..." (+1 Eyedrops) "Can I have some fish...?" (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "Th-thanks..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Did I say something absurd...?" "Can I have some money...?" (Give 1050G) *Yes - "Th-thanks..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Did I say something absurd...?" *Not enough money - "You have none... That was wrong of me." "Sea breams are so extravagant...I want to eat one." (Give 1 Sea Bream) *Yes - "Th-thanks..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Did I say something absurd...?" "Does it seem strange that a mermaid is a warrior...?" *It's strange - "That's right... I understand." *It's not strange - "I-is that so...?" (+10 Affinity) *It's rather moe - "Hey, what are you saying...!?!" (+10 Affinity) "Are you by any chance... Luka, the brave champion of the Queen's Cup from the Coliseum?!" *That's me - "I'm a fan, please give me your autograph! Also, let me have your children!" (+10 Affinity) *That's someone else - "My apologies..." *He's a blood relative - "...That person's you, isn't he?" "In order to hone my skills... Aren't there any special training exercises?" *Actual combat against the strong - "Then I shall hone my skills against you!" (+10 Affinity) *Cut down a hundred people - "I wonder if cutting down a hundred small fry is really training..." *Sex - "Then you can be my partner...!" (+10 Affinity) "I would like to get a stronger sword... How can I obtain one?" *Save up money - "That's not a problem..." *Take one from your enemies - "Then I'll take away yours!" *Find the legendary sword - "That sounds intriguing. I'll also be training, so it's killing two birds with one stone!" (+10 Affinity) "Because I frequently dive into the water, both my sword and armor get damaged... Don't you have any good ideas?" *Don't arm yourself - "I'm a warrior, so I have to be armed..." *Don't dive into the water - "I have no choice but to avoid doing so as much as possible... Can you sympathize with the fate of this mermaid?" (+10 Affinity) *Get water resistant equipment - "If there was such a thing, I wouldn't be having this dilemma in the first place..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Meryl: "Don't think I'm lacking in combat arts just because I'm a mermaid... There are warrior-type mermaids out there too." With Maine: Maine: "You're just a straight-laced swordsman... Wouldn't it be nice to fall in love once in a while?" Meryl: "Things like love are unnecessary for a warrior...!" Maine: "Wouldn't you be in trouble when that time of need comes...?" Meryl: "I-I'm not worried...!" With Kris: Kris: "We both seem to be unusual warriors among our compatriots." Meryl: "Many of my mermaid friends are wizards... I'm quite unusual." Kris: "Let's dedicate ourselves to each other. It's good to cross blades with one another once in a while." Meryl: "Yes, I shall keep you company. Let's hone our skills together." With Jessie: Jessie: "Meryl, I wonder if you're honing your skills...?" Meryl: "Yes, my goal is to join the queen's royal guard." Jessie: "Ufufu, keep at it... I'd be able to relax some if you joined the royal guard." Meryl: "It's also for that reason I must hone my skills even more!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Meryl: "Haa! Yaa!" Meryl does some combat practice... happens 2nd Action: Meryl: "Haa! Yaa!" Meryl aimlessly flails their weapon around! Enemy gets hit by accident! enemy takes damage 3rd Action: Meryl: "I need to get a little stronger no matter what...!" Meryl is training in secret... happens 4th Action: Meryl: "*glance*...!" Meryl makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 5th Action: Meryl: "Yaaaaa!!" 4 enemies take damage Category:Monsters Category:Mermaids Category:Artist: Uminoyama Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2